I'd Lie
by Kahoko.S
Summary: Si vous me demandez si je l'aime, je mentirais ... Song Fic édité.


**EDIT** : C'est visible, 1000 mots en plus ! Et j'ai tenté d'y apporter une correction, même si décidément il ne s'agit pas du tout de mon point fort.

Un peu sans queue ni tête ... Mais j'avais envie d'écrire sur cette chanson. _I'd Lie _de Taylor Swift, je l'ai traduite en version française.

* * *

Moi, Ino Yamanaka, n'ai jamais eu un rôle important dans quoi que ce soit, sortie de ma boutique florale, mondialement reconnue ... Bon je m'égare. Et donc je sais que le second rôle me revient légalement, je suis après le héros mais pourtant ...

_Je ne pense pas que ce siège passager  
M'aie déjà semblé aussi bien_

Car en cette belle soirée tardive, à ses côtés je suis importante. On parcourt lentement les rues calmes de Konoha et je prends mon temps pour narrer ma journée même si je sais que le meilleur moment viendra après ...

_Il me raconte sa soirée  
Je compte les couleurs dans ses yeux _

C'est fou comme il peut paraître désintéressé mais je sais pertinemment que s'il s'ennuyait, ici, avec moi, il ne parlerait simplement pas. Où ne se donnerait pas la peine de venir, trouvant des excuses plus bancales les unes que les autres. Oui c'est fou, mais il parle ce flemmard de première prend la peine de discuter tout les soirs avec moi, enfaite je crois, j'espère sincèrement, qu'il ne déteste pas discuter. Au contraire, la plupart du temps c'est lui qui prend la parole de lui-même désormais. Et tous les sujets sont bons pour allonger notre tour du village, passant indéfiniment dans les mêmes rues pourtant sans jamais s'ennuyaient, enfin pour ma part ...

_ _Ne jamais tomber amoureux, il le jure pendant qu'il passe ses doigts à travers ses cheveux._

_Je ris car j'espère que c'est faux.  
_

_ Tu as de grandes chances auprès de Temari ! soulignais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

___Et je ne pense pas que ça ai traverser son esprit._

Je m'efforce de ne pas lâcher un "auprès de moi également". Mais cette tête d'ananas est tellement douée pour tout sauf ça, il ne voit même pas que la Sunienne se déplace quelques fois uniquement sous prétexte de dire bonjour au village. Heureusement, ou malheureusement cela dépend du point de vue, il n'est pas intéressé par la jolie blonde de l'autre pays : il me l'a assez répété et démontré en la laissant pour me rejoindre afin de faire notre tournée journalière du soir.

_Il dit une blague, je feints un sourire  
Mais je connais toutes ses chansons préférées_

Et l'on continu à marcher, naturellement, c'est ce que l'on fait tout les soirs. Le village possède un visage si calme une fois le soleil couchait et la plupart des vieux endormis... On aperçoit Hinata et Naruto main dans la main et il les taquinent gentiment, je souris et le suit dans son jeu. Il ne semble vraiment pas apprécié les couples, pourtant je suis là à attendre silencieusement qu'il fasse le premier pas, mais je ne désespère pas. Sauf que cette situation, à mes yeux, ne me rend pas pathétique, ça me rend forte. Plutard, devant ma porte il me salut d'un simple "bonne nuit" en jouant avec la pointe d'une de mes mèches et une fois éloigné, me fait un signe négligé de dos ...

_Et je peux vous dire  
Que sa couleur préférée est le vert  
Il aime discuter  
Il est né le 17  
_[_Sa soeur est jolie*_][Ndrl : *C'est dans la chanson, même si ça ne correspond pas à Shikamaru je ne pouvais l'enlever]_  
Il a les yeux de son père  
Et si vous me demandez si je l'aime  
Je mentirais  
_

Une nouvelle journée se lève et je sais déjà qu'elle sera meilleure que celle de la veille, puisque chaque nouveau levé de soleil n'est-il pas porteur d'un nouvel espoir ? Puis aujourd'hui nous serons tous ensemble. Aujourd'hui toute la "bande", comme dit Naruto, se retrouve pour célébrer l'arrivée du bébé de Kurenaï, même s'il est né depuis un mois. Tout les moyens sont bon pour se retrouver autour de bons souvenirs et en créer d'autres. Sauf que célébrer un événement heureux fait également pensé à des événements plus sombres et je l'ai remarqué c'est pourquoi je me fais un devoir d'être présente à chaque évocation du bébé, pour lui offrir un sourire compatissant car lui se souvient toujours.

M'habillant rapidement, prenant à peine mon petit déjeuner sous les cris de ma mère de prendre mon temps et manger un peu plus, je file chez Choji avant d'aller cherché Shikamaru, l'union fait la force et je suis intimement persuadée que Choji voit comme moi à travers notre coéquipier, sauf qu'étrangement il me laisse gérer. Nous passons la journée tous ensemble et après un repas faramineux au restaurent, chacun rentre de son côté. Je l'accompagne tandis que Choji prétexte vouloir un dessert chez Ichiraku, ou Naruto et son équipe font un détour ainsi que l'équipe d'Hinata, devinez pourquoi ...

Il reste silencieux et je ne peut réprimer ma grande assurance de moi-même de me dire que je sais à quoi il pense. Il prend d'ailleurs un chemin différent, me confirmant dans ma lutte intérieur pour savoir qui avait visait juste entre ma raison et ma conscience. Nous arrivons finalement dans un petit espace vert, vierge de tout matériaux mais on peut apercevoir à quelques mètres le début des stèles de marbre qui s'étende à perte de vue. Le cimetière. Il ne va pas plus loin et se laisse tomber, fesses contre terre, pour pencher sa tête vers le ciel. Je vois briller les étoiles d'une telle intensité dans ses yeux, obstinément fixé vers un point invisible dans le ciel, que je sais que des pupilles secs en sauraient incapable.

_Il voit tout en noir et blanc  
Ne laisse jamais personne le voir pleurer  
Je ne laisse personne voir que je souhaite qu'il soit à moi  
_

Alors je m'assoie juste derrière lui et le laisse caler sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, ses cheveux me chatouille le visage mais je m'abstiens de tous commentaires, ainsi que de toutes pensées déplacées. Comme il cache une partie de soi, je cache également une partie de moi. Pourtant, personne ne se doute ... Et je joue la comédie jours après jours méritant le rôle de la plus grande actrice. Mais je sais ...

_Et je peux vous dire  
Que sa couleur préférée est le vert  
Il aime discuter  
Il est né le 17  
[Sa soeur est jolie*]  
Il a les yeux de son père  
Et si vous me demandez si je l'aime  
Je mentirais  
_

Il ne se confie pas à n'importe qui et je sais que je peux être heureuse de me savoir si proche de lui. Car, sans même se servir de son génie, il sait s'entourer et j'aime savoir que je fais partie des rares élus. Se soir il n'a pas besoin de parler, nous le savons l'un comme l'autre que ma petite tête à saisit ce qui se tramait dans la sienne. Et il cache encore bien des secrets que je suis la seule à garder ...

_Il ne vous le dirait jamais, mais il peut jouer de la guitare_

Je me souviens l'avoir entendu jouer de cet engin la première fois qu'il avait eu la garde de l'enfant car Kurenaï devait sortir mais préférée le confier à Shikamaru car elle le trouvait pâle et refusée de l'exposer aux dangers extérieurs : "le monde entier en veut aux bébés, les risques sont immenses". Il avait prétexter joué pour le calmer, agacé d'avoir à se justifier sans aucune demande de ma part sous mes yeux inquisiteurs puis il avait fini par ne plus se cacher et joué souvent devant moi.

_Je pense qu'il peut voir à travers tout sauf mon cœur_

Au bout d'un certain temps, que je n'ai pas prit la peine de décompter il prend la parole, me racontant les détails du dîner qui l'ont intrigués comme le sourire niais à ses yeux, rêveur aux miens, que Tenten affichait tout en tentant soigneusement d'éviter de croiser Neji du regard. Les blagues suspectes et plus que douteuses entre Kiba et Lee qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de me réciter. Au fil de son discours nous reprenons le chemin inverse et rentrons comme s'il s'agissait d'un de nos simples tours en ville, des rires provenant de la rue où Ichiraku a son restaurent nous signale que la soirée est loin d'être terminée pour les autres et qu'ils vont bien. ON sourit en même temps sur un accord silencieux. Il rajoute aussi de Sakura et Saï chuchotant certainement à propos de leur prochaine mission suicide concernant le retour, qui n'arriverait certainement jamais, de Sasuke. Et je souris car il ne mentionne même pas les efforts vains de Naruto et d'Hinata à ne pas afficher au grand jour leur amour devant Neji qui avait du mal à accepter la situation et leur demandait de ne pas trop s'exposer devant lui. Cependant il ne note toujours rien à propos de moi ...

_Ma première pensée lorsque je me réveil est : __"Mon dieu, il est beau"_  
_Donc je me maquille et prie pour un miracle._

Pourtant je sais qu'il n'y en aura pas, mais j'y crois. Et tout les jours j'en sais plus sur lui, même si j'ai arrêté d'apprendre depuis longtemps déjà. Et chaque minutes ensemble nous rapproche d'un destin commun, ne le voit-il pas ? J'ignore toutes les avances que la gente masculine m'offre et il rit avec moi de certains faisant des efforts déplorables, soulignant parfois qu'il est mieux que l'on s'éloigne à d'eux pour laisser les autres batifolaient dans leur coin pendant que l'on parle de sujet plus léger ...

_Oui, je peux vous dire  
Que sa couleur préférée est le vert  
Il aime discuter. Oh, et ça me tue !  
__[Sa sœur est jolie*]  
Il a les yeux de son père  
Et si vous me demandez si je l'aime_

Lui, Shikamaru Nara, génie de grande renommé qui refuse d'être impliqué dans des affaires qui l'ennui. Pouvant être le héros d'une grande histoire mondialement reconnue...

_Si vous me demandez si je l'aime ...  
Je mentirais._


End file.
